Bloodline Chronicles Timeline
*''This is a master quest list that excludes any holiday/event related quests.'' *''All quests listed here, unless noted, can be started and completed as of May 2018.'' This timeline covers the quests in the Bloodline Chronicles Adventure Pack. In it you will aid either The Hand of Marr or The Brethren of Night to accomplish their independent goals. The Hand of Marr remain dedicated to ideals of Marr and seek to destroy the vampire abominations on moral grounds, while The Brethren of Night seek the source of the great power resonating from within the caves. Regardless of which path is chosen, the quest lines are nearly equivalent until the end of their respective series, and can be done simultaneously by group mates. Main Quests Started by clicking on the trapdoor leading to the D'Morte Burial Chambers in Nektulos Forest at and receiving . Examine it to begin the adventure! #'D'Morte Burial Chambers' #'The D'Morte Family Crest' #*In order to progress this quest you must have access to a special instance that can only be unlocked through advancing in either the Hand of Marr or Brethren of Night quest series. Those quest series can be started at the locations listed below: #**Hand of Marr Camp: #**Brethren of Night Camp: |class="MainPageBG" style="width:33%;border:1px solid #cedff2;background-color:#f5faff;vertical-align:top"| |} Standalone Adventures The following are standalone quests, with no prerequisites. Each quest has a corresponding instance that is only available while the player is on the quest. To receive these quests, speak to or and choose either 'alone' or 'teamwork'. You will be randomly offered one of the two quests for the requested group size. If you are not offered the instance/quest you want, just decline the quest and speak to the NPC again. Although the quests from the different NPCs have the same name, they are different quests in your journal. There is a 2 hour cool-down timer after completing the quests before the NPC will offer you another quest. They are all unlimited repeatable. *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' NPC quests *Rescue the Hapless Explorer Dropped Quests The following are obtained in The Tombs of Night and can be completed only in that instance or The Tombs of Night: Retribution: *'Albino Snakeskin Bag' - examine a large stretch of white snakeskin, dropped by The Leucous Maw *'Parasite's Prize' - examine spine of a soul parasite, dropped from any undead *'Ceremony of the Fanged Necklace' - examine a mangled necklace of fangs, dropped from any mist grinnin *'Hide of the Fleshgoyle' - examine superb fleshgoyle hide, dropped from any fleshgoyle *'Tattered Robes' - examine tattered robes, dropped by any vampire The following is obtained in The Crypt of T'haen or her related instances: *'The Stiletto's Thirst' - examine stiletto of dark metal dropped from any vampire Examined Quests The following is obtained and completed solely in The Crypt of T'haen instance: *'Funeral Pyre' - examine '''candles' at '' Collections *Plain mushroom collection *Bloodstone shard collection *Unscathed bone fragments collection *Grinnin bone fragment collection *Vampire fang collection Discoveries The Tombs of Night and The Tombs of Night: Retribution share discovery experience, while The Tombs of Night: A Search For Answers awards independent ones, even they are physically the same place: *The Tombs of Night Discovery Locations The Crypt of T'haen, The Crypt of T'haen: Endless Twilight and The Crypt of T'Haen: Vengeance all award independent discovery experience for their shared POIs: *The Crypt of T'haen Discovery Locations Category:Expansions and Adventure Packs Category:Timelines Category:Bloodline Chronicles